A Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) is a compact string of characters for identifying an abstract or physical resource. A URI provides a simple and extensible means for identifying a resource for a client's need. A URI can be further classified as a name, a locator, or both. A Uniform Resource Name (URN) is a subset of URI that is required to remain globally unique and persistent even when the resource ceases to exist or becomes unavailable. A Uniform Resource Locator (URL) is also a subset of URI, and identifies resources through a representation of their primary access mechanism (location) rather than identifying the resource by name. URIs, URNs, and URLs are described further in detail in “Request for Comments: 2396” (RFC 2396).
When accessing information over a network, current technology utilizing URIs only provide a client the ability to access a package as a whole. Therefore, a client is forced to retrieve an entire package even when the client desires to have only one particular part of the package. For example, for the given URI “www.microsoft.com/sample.package,” using existing URI schemes like Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), there is no current method to retrieve individual parts within the package, “sample.package,” without having to access the entire package and then extracting the specific part on the client side.
Technology is needed among other things for enabling clients to address specific resources within packages, without a necessity to access the entire package.
This method should be universal and flexible, thereby able to coexist and stay consistent with the current URI formats, rules, and standards. The present invention addresses and solves these needs.